1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a ratchet wrench and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a spring-loaded pusher carried by a reversing lever and the reversing lever having complementary ledges to retain the reversing lever in the head of the wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous patents disclosing ratchet wrenches having a reversing lever and a pawl. Many of these wrenches have a reversing lever which is inserted from the top of the handle. Also, there are many wrenches which have an internal ledge on the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,377 to Hare discloses one of these devices and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,047 to Arnold et al. discloses another wrench. Chaconas in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,454 discloses a ratchet wrench in which a detent means is carried by the reversing lever and engages a pocket in the pawl. The applicant is also aware of the following:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)4,934,220Slusar et al5,157,994Krivec6,125,722Hopper, Jr. et al